1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric power steering apparatus for generating a steering assist force by an electric motor.
2. Description of Related Arts
An electric power steering apparatus equipped with an electric motor having a rotational shaft provided coaxially with a steering shaft coupled to a steering member has been proposed as an electric power steering apparatus for a motor vehicle (see Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-103642, for example).
The electric power steering apparatus is normally equipped with a shock absorbing mechanism for contracting a steering shaft and a cylindrical jacket for rotatably supporting the steering shaft in the axial direction, thereby absorbing a shock applied from a driver to the steering member when a motor vehicle crashes.
When the shock absorbing mechanism is provided to the electric power steering apparatus described in Document 1, the electric motor occupies a part of the space in the axial direction of the steering shaft and the jacket. Accordingly, it is impossible to sufficiently secure a contraction stroke of the shock absorbing mechanism (corresponding to a shock absorbing stroke).
An object of the present invention is to provide an electric power steering apparatus which can sufficiently secure a shock absorbing stroke amount.